


Long Distance Relationship

by m_s_b



Series: Things you said... [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Phone Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: Sometimes a phone call must be enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Things you said' mini fic challenge
> 
> #4: 'Things you said over the phone'

“Damn,” Jim mumbled, “Sorry, the connection broke down again.”

“It’s okay, James,” Sebastian pressed his phone closer to his ear as if hoping that it would got him closer to James. “I’m just happy to hear your voice.” He could hear James’ heavy sigh.

“Me too. I… I miss you, you know?” Jim’s voice broke a little. “I just miss you so much.” He took a deep breath to compose himself. “Anyway, I had quite a nice day today…”

Seb listen to Jim’s tale, drinking every word the other man uttered and letting his voice wash over him, returning sense of calm into his life. With James being in the United States for over seven months now, Sebastian found himself losing will and energy to live, feeling like a plant left in the dark room and deprived of golden and warm sunlight. In fact, since James flew to the US, he didn’t really feel like going out - he locked himself in their flat and focused completely on taking care of their cat Socks and his beloved plants. And although he knew that it was a great opportunity for James, it didn’t make their separation easier.

“So,” Jim continued, “how are you? And how are your preparations for a trip going?”

“Me?” Seb mumbled. “I’m doing great. Wonderful, in fact. I just can’t wait to see you again. I’ve already packed my suitcase.”

James giggled.

“Seb, you still have five more days to do so.”

“I know, I know,” Sebastian let out a laugh, “but I didn’t want to leave it to the last moment. And I just want to be already there with you. Hold you in my arms and kiss you and just… just be with you.”

“Sebastian,” James’ voice sounded a bit teary, “I dream of nothing more than having you here with me.” There was a moment of silence. “It must be really late on your side, you should go to sleep, you’re probably exhausted.”

“I’m not-” Seb yawned, “-not exhausted. I want to talk to you.”

“Sebastian, please, go to sleep.”

“James-” Sebastian insisted.

“I will call you during the day, I promise. Just go to sleep and rest a little.”

“Fine, fine,” Seb let out a heavy sigh. “Good night, Jim.”

“Good night,” Jim paused for a moment before softly saying Sebastian’s name.

“Yes?”

“I love you.” 


End file.
